The Implausible is Imminent
by KyouTenTai
Summary: [Kyousuke TsurugixTenma Matsukaze] There's no doubt that one will be sad if he knows that he is being hated for nothing. This is the situation Tenma faces, but little did he know, the implausible is imminent. This story is finally completed.
1. Chapter 1

The Implausible is Imminent

**Tsurugi Kyousuke x Tenma Matsukaze**

Hatred

* * *

The ball went straight into his direction with a stream of dark energy and hit him right on the chest. The powerful shot sent him flying, and along with the ball, he landed on the cold ground. He's greatly injured and it's obvious. The brown haired boy was bruised all over, caused by previous normal shots that hit him.

All this while, only his willpower to stop Tsurugi's kicks assisted him, but now the resolve faded away very slowly and now that Tsurugi had delivered him the ball using Death Sword, everything seemed rather hopeless.

The pain he had is too great that he couldn't even move his fingers. He's completely paralyzed.

_It hurts… _Tenma closed his eyes tight, trying to erase the unbearable pain. _It hurts so much…_

_Death Sword can never be stopped. It's impossible…_

Weakly, Tenma looked up at Tsurugi who was still standing in front of him in the cold snow. His vision was blurred that he almost couldn't make the difference between a lamppost and a tree. Nothing around him is recognizable, except for one thing.

_Why do you suppose… The only thing I can see now is Tsurugi...? The one who hates me the most?_

Tenma tried to open his mouth as if he was about to say something, but before anything could be uttered by his lips, his sight blackened and he fainted right away.

* * *

The boy with brown hair shaped like whirlwinds opened his eyes slowly. His body felt sore, so he mustered the strength to move his legs to get up, but he failed to make any movements at all. Every inch of his body felt cold, especially both of his palms.

Tenma couldn't feel his hands at all. They are numbed.

"Tenma-kun, you are awake!" Aki approached him and caressed his head.

"Aki-nee…" He called her out with a quavering voice. "It's so cold…"

"That's why I brought you a bowl of soup." Aki flashed him a gentle smile which may look genuine to people, but as someone who is very familiar to her, Tenma knew that she was actually worried. "Eat it fast and then go in front of the fireplace. The temperature today is getting lower… I think it's around negative twenty degree Celsius or something. Stay home, alright?"

"Th—thank you—Aki-nee…" He sneezed for a few times before he could finish the soup up.

"I'll go set the fire!" The shoulder-length haired relative of Tenma stood up and left him alone in his room to lick the bowl clean.

Tenma pondered for a little while. _Negative t__wenty degree Celsius…? The temperature is that low? If Aki-nee hadn't found me lying on the soccer field, I would've died… At this rate, no one will ever survive._

_But when I woke up, I felt different. My body felt warmer than it feels now. And a few drops of sweat were trickling down my neck… I'm not lying! I'm totally not!_

_…__Heck…_

_I think I'm going crazy because it's too cold. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Implausible is Imminent

**Tsurugi Kyousuke x Tenma Matsukaze**

He's Crazier than I Am

* * *

Like always, Tenma would go to school very early so that he could play soccer before the class starts. He held a black and white colored ball throughout his long walk to school with a new hope that he can come up with a new hissatsu technique.

Yesterday is just like a dream that shan't be repeated. He removed all the things that happened on the day before today from his memory. This first year student thinks positive, and all that matters now is true soccer.

Despite that, he failed to carve the energetic smile that he'd always show off to people. His mind is somewhat messy, thinking about how he should make Tsurugi think of him as a dear friend.

He strode into the school ground, passing the main school gate. Unlike the days before, the first thing he'd see is the big Inazuma sign attached to the school building, but today, the thing that greeted him is…

…Tsurugi Kyousuke.

He wore this smirk that reveals his teeth. He had his left eyebrow raised, leaving Tenma shaking in his spot. The passionate boy wanted to avoid Tsurugi's eye contact, but he couldn't budge even a little.

For some reasons, he grew scared of the pale skin toned guy. The fear got worse when he saw a soccer ball just beside him.

"Why…" Tenma gulped. "Why do you hate me so much, Tsurugi?"

"Hate?" Tsurugi sneered. "Don't make me laugh."

"It's obvious, Tsurugi. You've been hitting and hurting me ever since the first time we met! Violence is the only way to vent your anger and hatred, no?" Tenma arched his eyebrows, trying not to show that he's in the verge of tears.

"Why should I be angry when you've done nothing towards me, Matsukaze? I haven't lost my sanity yet." He approached Tenma and whispered in his ears. "Let's just say… This is my nature. Bullying is just another part of me."

"Then throw away that part of you, will you?!"

Tsurugi snarled at him. "No one tells me what to do." He tossed the soccer ball in the air and swung his leg, hitting the ball with an unbelievable force.

This… is the thing that Tenma hates the most. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for that moment when he's crushed into pulps.

After a while, he felt a strong wind passed him and a loud sound was heard. He opened his round metallic blue eyes again and spun around just to see a bent lamppost and an inflated soccer ball.

Seeing that, Tenma bowed his head low.

"That's a warning." Tsurugi hissed and left the place. "Next time, don't try to defy me,"

* * *

**Does the timeskip bothers you?**

Usually, Tenma would stay up late at school to practice soccer with his fellow Raimon buddies, but now the trainings are cancelled for months because of the snow. Someone like coach Endou must want them to practice no matter what, but letting Shindou Takuto and the others play soccer during winter season is like torturing the kids.

The first-year student, who is a midfielder for Raimon, stared out of the iced up window. Everything seems so white and plain. Then he looked at Sasuke, his pet dog which he keeps in his house whenever the cold comes.

The spotted dog is lazing around on the floor…

_Maybe I should play football for a little while… But Aki-nee tells me not to go outside. What should I do? _Tenma said to himself thoughtfully.

Then a brilliant idea popped out of his mind. Brilliant and crazy.

He snatched the ball and started kicking it everywhere. He aimed for the wall and when the ball comes back to him, he'll kick it again. He repeated the action for a few times before he grew bored of the plain wallpapered wall.

Playing football in the house is totally different than playing outside, but it's not that bad.

"Yosh," Tenma smiled energetically. "This'll be the last kick and then I'll return to my room!"

He swung his leg with a minor force, and the kick sent the ball flying. Unexpectedly, it hit Aki-nee's favorite vase made in China which is placed neatly on the counter table near him.

PRANG!

The blue vase broke into million pieces. The shards were scattered everywhere on the floor.

…He's totally gonna pay for this…

"Shi—shimata!" He shouted.

Aki went to the living room immediately, and put her hands on her hips as she saw Tenma, the ball and the broken vase. She raised her eyebrows, marking that she's truly disappointed. She tapped her feet on the floor, producing an irritating tapping sound… "Tenma... Who told you to play in the house…?"

Tenma closed his eyes, not wanting to meet Aki's. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

That's when the main door is knocked for a few times.

Aki shot Tenma a fierce glare and then she turned around to get it. As she opened the door, she froze right at her spot. "I—Ichinose-kun…"

"Yo!" The guy from America smiled. "Sorry I didn't tell you that I'm coming… I just want to make a surprise."

"I—"

Ichinose took out a bouquet of beautiful flowers and handed it to her. The expensive looking blooms are enough to make Aki cry with happiness. Ichinose tilted his head with a smile and said. "This is special for you. Please take it."

Because of too happy, Aki hugged him tightly and wept on his firm shoulders. Being someone who she loves the most, Ichinose stroked her hair gently.

Seeing that, Tenma sighed in relief. _I'm so lucky…_

After things are settled down, Aki invited him to the living room.

Tenma's lips grew into a beam. He saw the situation as chance. He sneaked out of the house along with his soccer ball and played right in front of the mansion.

Happily, he dribbled and kicked the ball. It felt so good to get to play soccer freely that he didn't realize that it was extremely cold.

Soccer is everything to him.

Then, it happened. He accidentally kicked the ball out, far from his house, so he ran after it so that he won't lose the treasure of his life.

Luckily, a passerby managed to catch it for him.

But not so lucky.

The guy seemed rather… suspicious. He has this unusual smirk and… a sharp dagger in his hand.

Tenma halted. "Um..." He said hesitantly. Could you please… give me the ball back? Please...?"

"A sum of money would do," he said as he showed off his shining dagger.

"But…" Tenma gulped as he stepped backwards, trying to escape the place. "I don't have any…"

The man took a few steps forward closer to Tenma.

_Why…? Why am I so unlucky…? Why do weird things always happen to me?_

Out of nowhere, a ball covered by dark blue and blood red energy flung very fast towards them. It struck the man right in his head and the pressure the ball held caused him to fall onto the cold ground. It left an obvious red mark on the thief's forehead which looks a bit funny.

The man fled away as he tossed Tenma's ball in the air.

He caught the ball using both of his hands and that's when someone very familiar approached him.

"Tsurugi…" Tenma raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. He already expected that the shot came from the pale skinned bully, but the question now is _why him?_

"Che," Tsurugi gritted his teeth with anger. "What a shame, asking for some money from a wimp."

Tenma looked down on his soiled shoes. He felt reluctant to say this, but it's not wrong to do so. "T—thank you, Tsurugi. Thank you for saving me."

"Save you?" He snickered. "Don't make me laugh."

Tenma, of course, didn't do anything except for listening to Tsurugi.

"It's just that no one else can bully you." He explained. "Only I have the rights to."

Tenma grabbed a fist as anger overpowered him. Tsurugi is acting like he owns him and he can do whatever he wishes. But he didn't increase his voice tone because if Tsurugi didn't kick the ball to that robber, he would've died there.

"A—a—accchhiuuu!" Tenma sneezed. He blinked his eyes for a few times and snorted. "A-re…?"

"Why, having a cold already?" Tsurugi asked and left the little boy there alone without requiring an answer from him.

Tenma blinked his round eyes again and headed home. He thought that Tsurugi is going to hit him with the ball or anything... But he really didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The implausible is Imminent

**Tsurugi Kyousuke x Tenma Matsukaze**

First Kiss

* * *

Something has been bothering Tenma and his day.

No, not the homework he has been slaving away for almost an hour. Not the thoughts of annoying Tsurugi either. It's… the chilling air. As a guy, he should be fighting against the cold to prove that he's really one, but he must concede that today's temperature is beyond his effort. He can't stand it anymore…

Tenma hugged himself as he let go of the blue inked pen from his weak grip. He had a good look around the cafeteria and he was indeed alone there. He has at least an hour before the school starts…

At this time, people are rarely to be seen, including the cleaners. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but what if the teachers there hear it and scold the crap out of him?

…_I don't care what the teacher says._

"WHY IS IT SO CO—"

His mouth was cupped by someone, who bent down to reach his current height. He wanted to shout, but all that came out was a muffled and gibberish sounds. Tenma tried to pull those hands away, but then he could feel a very warm breath around his ears, which made his hair stood straight.

It suddenly felt so comfortable…

"Idiot," Tsurugi whispered in Tenma's ears. "That's not gonna warm you up." He stood up straight again and let go of the boy.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma looked at him.

"Happy to see me?"

"Why are you here at this hour?" The brown haired boy shot him questions. "Do you always come this early?" Tenma couldn't help it but to feel happy and pleased when Tsurugi is around for some reasons…

_Wait._

_What? _

_My feelings are kidding me, right?_

Tsurugi raised his eyebrows and said sarcastically. "Are you sure those are the questions you really want to ask?"

"I—" Tenma paused a little. "Well, uh…"

The navy blue haired boy placed his index finger on Tenma's soft lips and hugged him tight. Their eyes met, leaving Tenma speechless. This is a little too sudden for the shorter boy to believe in. The only questions that popped out in his mind were 'am I dreaming?' or 'Tsurugi is drunk, isn't he?'. Either one of them is correct…

…Or both…

While bending down a little to get the same level of height as Tenma, Tsurugi placed his arms around him firmly while putting his head on the boy's left shoulder. Tenma got awestruck and widened his round eyes.

It's warm. It's really warm…

Tenma squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the warmth Tsurugi had given. He clung around Tsurugi's neck and smiled upon the pleasurable moment. He was rather nervous, but the happiness overcame it all. "Tsurugi…"

After a short while, Tsurugi released his tight hug. Oddly enough, he didn't smile at all to prove that he was also enjoying the moment.

He was only giving Tenma a glassy stare in the eyes, making the midfielder for Raimon feel a little bit jumpy. "What is it… Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi took a deep breath and bent down once again. He pressed his lips against Tenma's tenderly. Tenma, of course, blushed madly as he least expected that the one who's been bullying him all this while eventually do what lovers do.

The kiss was affectionate and beautiful. Tsurugi was putting his feelings into it, making Tenma to feel loved after a few months suffering from his bullies and bearing with the power of Death Sword.

Afraid that teachers might see them, Tenma pushed Tsurugi away gently, but he refused to budge. He grabbed Tenma's wrist tightly. Not enough of that, his tongue snaked in Tenma's mouth, licking every inch of what's inside. Tenma moaned as his legs felt too weak to stand on their own.

Both Tsurugi's and Tenma's saliva were mixed in the brown haired boy's mouth, and as the passionate kiss became hotter, the liquid flowed down, trickling down Tenma's neck.

And they finally parted for air. If they don't need oxygen to live, Tsurugi would've continued it until night falls.

Tenma, who was still panting, took a piece of blue colored handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face clean. He did the same to Tsurugi to prevent any suspicions of doing an illegal thing.

The situation became silent.

"Why…" Tenma bowed his head low while blushing. "I thought you hate me, Tsurugi."

"Hate you?" Tsurugi chuckled. "Why would I?"

"Doesn't bullying show how much you hate me?"

"Like I said earlier, bullying is just a part of me." Tsurugi explained. "I choose people I want." He cupped Tenma's chin and once again, their eyes met. "That means I want you, Tenma."

_Tsurugi… wants me…?_

"You caught my attention on the very first day we met. Although your 'real soccer' and 'I won't give up' stuffs annoy me a lot, but you seem to be interesting." Tsurugi said. "So I started to harass you to get your attention. I know I should've done it in other ways, like taking care of you or do those sappy things, but I don't like to pretend. Being all romantic when I'm not ready to love someone is just not my thing.

Tenma kept listening.

Tsurugi continued. "I prefer to bully you. Until that fateful day came… You remember that day when we were both at the field by the river?"

"Yes… I can still remember it clearly." Tenma sounded so eager and keen to know more.

* * *

**All right, folks. I'll make this chapter end here, otherwise it'll be too long.**

**The next chapter would probably be the last. The story is just short, right? I know darn right, but I really don't have any idea of how to make a fic with countless chapters.**

**And oh… the last chapter would probably be published rated M for perverted scenes, but I can't assure you that it's gonna be hot… But that's the key to this story, or else it's gonna be all confusing.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Implausible is Imminent

**Tsurugi Kyousuke x Tenma Matsukaze**

Terrible but Pleasing Truth

* * *

**Flashback, at the field by the river.**

_Tsurugi looked down on Tenma, who seemed to be in trance. He gasped a little, with least expectation this would happen as a result for Tenma after being hit by Death Sword. He seemed so weak and unable to move._

_The brunet moved his reddish lips as if an utterance would come out. A moment later, he turned still and stiff on his spot as he closed his eyes shut. He was lying on his stomach on the cold ground with no movements seemed to be made, which made Tsurugi felt really worried._

_There are no doubts anymore. He went too far. Tenma couldn't possibly withstand such a powerful kick. I mean, he can, but not in the middle of a freezing cold place. _

_The thick clothes he was wearing caused his movements to be limited. Usually his kick would hit the boy, of course, but Tenma would budge it in a way that can reduce the effect. _

_Tsurugi felt completely guilty. _

_He really should pay Tenma for his excessive doings. _

_He lifted the boy with utmost care. Tsurugi took a good look on Tenma's face, and there were a few bruises, which weren't really the thing he was concerned of. It was his skin. It was pale and as white as a sheet, as if there weren't any red blood cells left in him. _

_The navy blue haired boy headed to Tenma's house, which is located not far from they were. He knocked the door and Aki appeared before him, arching her eyebrows worriedly. _

_Tsurugi rushed in as Aki told him to send Tenma to his bedroom. He laid Tenma down on his bed, and the ill looking the boy had made Sasuke uneasy. He barked and moved there and here, marking how much he was worried about his master's condition. _

_Aki asked Tsurugi nervously. "What happened to him?" She then shook her head from side to side. "I'll call a doctor to come over!"_

_"__No, there's no need to." Tsurugi said as calm as he could. "He's just too cold."_

_"__T—then…?"_

_"__I can help." Tsurugi said firmly._

_Aki tilted her head, seeming that she's in a dilemma. Whether she has to trust that guy or not… But time can't be wasted anymore._

_"__Trust me," Tsurugi snapped. "I can do it."_

_Aki walked out of the bedroom, still feeling unsure. She headed to the living room and sat on the couch silently, trying to cool her head down._

_Tsurugi closed the door shut and locked it for safety. He looked at Tenma again and grabbed a fist. He told himself a few times that he can do it when he didn't have the slightest idea of what move to make. _

_According to his knowledge… Well, everybody knows this. _

_Tsurugi told himself awkwardly, "He needs my body temperature."_

_He approached the boy and took off his clothes as the first stage of his 'treatment'. He took off his as well, and as to begin everything, he climbed up the bed and did what he's supposed to do._

_It felt so nice and warm. _

_He never thought that Tenma would be this… tasty._

_His face heated up, as well as his body. Tsurugi was rather shy and a bit nervous, making him to blush very madly. _

_A moment later, he began to forget his real motive of doing this thing with Tenma. It's supposed to warm up the poor boy, but everything changed when Tsurugi deepened his member into Tenma. _

_It's too good to be wasted for such an innocent motive. _

_He enjoyed the boy and started exploring him. Tsurugi even left some love bites on his neck, marking that he already fell for the boy. _

**Present time.**

"E—eh?!" Tenma hugged himself as he knew that Tsurugi 'tasted' him before.

"Since that day, I fell in love with you." Tsurugi said boldly.

Tenma arched his eyebrows, and thought to himself. _So the implausible is imminent… No, it already happened. The term 'imminent' is no more._

The brown haired boy broke into a smile and embraced Tsurugi tightly. "It's embarrassing to tell this, but I've been waiting for this moment!"

"H—huh?"

"I love you, Kyousuke!"

Hearing that, Tsurugi smiled. "I love you too, Tenma."

* * *

**Arrgh! I was rushing when writing this!**

**So the ending turned out so stupid!  
**


End file.
